Jamil Dexter
Jamil was an ivy-leaguer who becomes the engineer and technology expert of the 2nd Mass. He had shown himself to be highly intelligent and skilled in many fields. His description is that he was a handsome and overwhelmed mechanic who has spent a fortune on an Ivy League engineering degree and was just days away from launching an IPO when the aliens hit. He was involved in a relationship with Lourdes Delgado. Pre-Invasion When Jamil was a kid, he mentions that his father bought him the biggest Lego-set out of Lego land, and that he used to build cities in his basement, as well as Ferris wheels and cable cars. He was a handy man pre-invasion, mentioning that he used to enjoy working on his mothers hybrid engine. Story Season 2 "Worlds Apart" Jamil was assigned by Daniel Weaver, as Dai informs Weaver that he is a good replacement for Scott to find something that will reduce the heat of the engines, as the Beamers are targeting the 2nd Mass vehicles. Jamil finds fiberglass, that covers the engines and reduces the heat for a few hours, and is told to get a team to strip all they can find from the houses and warehouse. "Shall We Gather at the River" Jamil, Dai and a few others scout the only bridge not destroyed, but is quickly destroyed when a beamer flies over, and when Dai shoots it down it destroys the middle of the bridge. Jamil is tasked to fix the bridge, however Jamil says they only have to patch it up to Weaver. Jamil is called to spectate the parasite that was pulled out of Tom's eye, and tells them that they should destroy it in case it's tracking them. Jamil speaks with Lourdes Delgado about his childhood and that his dad used to buy him lego and he would build cities in his basement, before Lourdes kisses him. When they cross, Beamers attack and he covers behind a bundle of C4. On the other side, Tom is still running across and Tom tells him to blow it, but cannot. The detonator is taken by John Pope who blows it without hesitation. "Compass" Jamil is tasked by Weaver to find snow chains for the convoy, however admits that he only has enough for half the convoy, but is sent to find more. "Young Bloods" Jamil gather spare bike parts to give to Diego's group. After Lourdes Delgado ignores him when he asks if she's okay, Jamil later approaches her and Lourdes informs him that Diego told her the region where her grandparent live in Mexico was wiped out, and Jamil tells her that she has to keep hope alive. "Homecoming" A few days, after they arrive at the Hospital, Weaver is bitten by a Harness and the infection spreads in his leg; Jamil is told to create a machine that can pump out Weavers blood, heat it up and insert it again into Weavers body to kill the infection. "Molon Labe" Jamil is sent by Daniel Weaver to search for Lourdes, Anne and Matt as they have yet to resurface from the basement. Lourdes, Dr. Glass and Matt stumble upon a wounded Jamil. He is bleeding from multiple injuries, weakly holding on to a door handle and shouting at them to stay back. Lourdes rushes to his side and attempts to help. Jamil admits his love for her and Lourdes reciprocates. Matt can hear something behind the door and goes to open it. Jamil shouts at him not to. Lourdes, Dr. Glass and Matt watch in horror as the same spider-like creatures begin to emerge from Jamil's mouth like a Trojan horse and attempt to attack them. Dr. Glass orders a retreat but has to pull Lourdes away because she will not leave Jamil's side. Dr. Glass says that there is nothing they can do. Death Killed By *Crawlies During the siege of the hospital in Waverly, Virginia, the Crawlies infested Jamil's body as a Trojan Horse and ate him from the inside out. When he was discovered by Anne Glass and Lourdes Delgado, Jamil was sporting several wounds and appeared to be disorientated. A few minutes later, Jamil died as the Crawlies finished eating him and emerged from his mouth. Appearances Trivia *Jamil's casting name was "Sunil Chutani". *Jamil first appeared in the comics "Falling Skies: The Battle of Fitchburg". *Jamil was introduced to the show as a character to replace Uncle Scott, and a love interest for Lourdes Delgado. *As Brandon J. McLaren had a previously booked a pilot before entering the show, the crew didn't think he'd be available in Season 3, so they made the decision to kill him off. Gallery Jamil.PNG Dexter.png Jamil and Lourdes 221.jpg Jamil-EyeWorm.jpg Jamil-2x06.JPG Jamil-2x6.jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Battle of Fitchburg Category:Humans Category:Civilians